The Cell Morphology Core is an independent and fully equipped laboratory capable of conducting a wide array of studies necessary to characterize tissue and cell morphology, as well as localize transgenes and transgene products. This Core is directed by Dr. Peter Bell and is housed in 800 square feet of dedicated space and includes two fluorescent microscopes, one electron microscope, and all the equipment necessary to process tissues and cells for a wide array of histological analysis. The Core will provide extensive support to all three of the projects in the area of 1) preparation of tissues for histopathologic analysis, 2) special stains for more detailed characterization of pathologic specimens, 3) analysis of tissues for transgene expression using immunqhistochemistry and in situ hybridization; 4) quantitative analysis of reporter gene expression in whole liver and liver sections using the Xenogen technology; and 5) EM analysis of vector preps.